


touch

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: Jaehyun doesn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't to be pressed against the wall, leg pressing between Doyoung’s knees. Doyoung’s tongue is hot as he licks a thick line up Jaehyun’s neck. Any last semblance of resistance drops and Jaehyun melts completely into Doyoung’s hold.





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to more dojae filth

Jaehyun doesn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't to be pressed against the wall, leg pressing between Doyoung’s knees. Doyoung’s tongue is hot as he licks a thick line up Jaehyun’s neck. Any last semblance of resistance drops and Jaehyun melts completely into Doyoung’s hold. 

He tries to recount how he got here, exactly. It’s hard to remember through the thick fog of alcohol and poor decisions. Jaehyun decides to blame Ten. Ten is the common denominator for most of his hangovers and half-remembered nights. But Doyoung’s mouth pulls his attention back to the situation at hand. 

“You taste like pineapples,” Doyoung slurs, barely moving his mouth away from Jaehyun’s. “Why’d’ya taste like pineapples?”

“Probs’ because of the pineapples,” Jaehyun tries to respond. He’s not entirely sure how understandable he is when Jaehyun really, really,  _ really _ doesn’t want to create any type of space between the two of them. He lets his hands map the planes of Doyoung’s back and groans. He’s hard, he’s so hard he can literally feel the blood rushing from his heart straight to his dick. 

Doyoung, bless him, giggles, as if he has any idea what Jaehyun said. He presses his groin closer to Jaehyun, biting down on Jaehyun’s clothed collarbones. Jaehyun’s with it enough to register the pain and the very likely dick now poking at his hip. Doyoung noses up Jaehyun’s neck, breath hot and laced with something dangerous. “I wanna blow you. Let me blow you, Jay.”

How could he say no to such a polite request?

“Here?” Jaehyun is ready to beat his own ass for asking something like that. “I--I mean. Fuck, I want that.”

“Then come upstairs with me.” Doyoung’s voice takes on an edge Jaehyun’s never heard before. He wants to do whatever Doyoung tells him to do. If it’ll get his dick sucked, Jaehyun’s pretty sure he’d do whatever Doyoung says. Shit,  _ especially _ if it’ll get his dick sucked. 

“Okay,” is the only response Jaehyun can reliably form. Doyoung kisses him again, harsh and maybe with too much teeth, but Jaehyun can’t bring himself to mind. When he pulls away, Doyoung takes Jaehyun’s hand and leads him out of the little alcove they’ve been occupying. Jaehyun barely processes the party going on around them as they weave their way to the stairs in the far part of the room. The only thing he can focus on is the way Doyoung’s hand fits in his and the purposeful way Doyoung navigates. Even drunk Doyoung carries himself with quiet authority.

Doyoung finds an empty room and before the door locks, he’s pressing Jaehyun onto the nearest horizontal surface. That surface just happens to be a desk. Doyoung pulls Jaehyun’s shirt off fast and first. His hands roam eagerly over Jaehyun’s body, making him shiver. Jaehyun whines tugging at Doyoung’s own top. “Shirt,” Jaehyun says, trying to lift up Doyoung’s clothing. Doyoung grunts but reluctantly pulls away and strips off his shirt and takes off his pants. 

Jaehyun blinks; the boy in front of him is slight, soft curves that show that even if he’s skinny, he’s toned. He’s a bit flushed and Jaehyun has never wanted someone so much. “C’mere.”

Doyoung takes Jaehyun’s chin in his hand and tilts it to make their lips meet. The feeling of their skin pressed together makes Jaehyun shiver. Doyoung holds him like he’s afraid if he doesn’t Jaehyun will disappear. If he didn’t make sure his hands map out Jaehyun’s every inch, Jaehyun will just be a figment.

Jaehyun bucks his hips, feeling a bit lightheaded from all the stimulation. “Doyoung, please.”

“Tell me what you want.” Doyoung speaks directly into Jaehyun’s chest, already bent over. His  hands are already unzipping Jaehyun’s jeans. Jaehyun whines again; when did he become so needy? “I wanna hear you tell me.”

There it is again. That edge. 

“I want you to blow me.” Jaehyun shakes, staring down at Doyoung. Doyoung kneels between Jaehyun’s legs hands resting on each thigh, dangerously close to Jaehyun’s crotch. Doyoung raises, an eyebrow. A challenge. “Blow me, Doyoung. Please.” 

Doyoung smirks and yanks on Jaehyun’s jeans and boxers. Jaehyun lifts himself up and blinks. Doyoung stares at Jaehyun’s cock, mouth hanging a bit ajar. Gently, carefully, Doyoung takes Jaehyun into his hand. He slowly slides his hand up the shaft, a bead of precum pearling out the tip. “How are you this fucking gorgeous?”

Jaehyun flushes at the compliment, turning away. “Are you gunna suck my dick or wax poetic?” Doyoung smacks the inside of his thigh, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to shock him. “Hey!”

“Take the compliment.” Jaehyun could swear Doyoung’s pouting, but it’s hard to tell from his angle. “You really are gorgeous and I’m going to ruin you. Got it?”

Jaehyun nods and Doyoung presses a gentle kiss where he slapped Jaehyun. His hand moves to the base of Jaehyun’s dick holding him steady. The edges of the desk dig into Jaehyun’s palms from gripping too tightly. He’s so tightly wound, Jaehyun’s worried he might cum before Doyoung gets to do anything. 

Finally, Doyoung’s lips part and his tongue swirls around the head. It takes everything in Jaehyun’s power to not fuck into the feeling, to only moan from deep in his chest. A little bit of sweat gathers at his temples, between his pecs. Doyoung just licks up and down Jaehyun’s shaft, making sure he’s slick. What he’s really doing is slowly driving Jaehyun to his grave. He looks so ethereal, so beautiful suckling on the nerve running up Jaehyun’s dick. Like a little fawn.

Jaehyun is too drunk to be trying to be poetic or philosophical.

Doyoung sinks further onto Jaehyun’s dick, dragging him back to the moment. Jaehyun has, admittedly, thought about this a lot. He’s always wondered what Doyoung looks like on his knees, dick fitting pretty in between his lips. Or what he might sound like if Jaehyun was the one sucking Doyoung off. Jaehyun always hoped (suspected) that Doyoung would be good at his, but it didn’t prepare him for the reality. 

In reality, Doyoung is a tease. He works Jaehyun over like they have all night and that whoever this room actually belongs to won’t be needing it. Just as Jaehyun is able to sink into the pleasure, Doyoung changes the rhythm. Jaehyun shivers as Doyoung gently grips his balls, pressing a finger right behind them, massaging it in tight circles.

“Oh god, oh  _ fuck _ . D-Doyoung, the-- _ shit _ \--” Doyoung chuckles and the vibrations break Jaehyun. He falls back onto the desk, chest heaving. He tries to focus on the ceiling and not the pressure building in his gut. Doyoung takes Jaehyun all the way down his throat. It’s practiced and precise, as precise sucking cock can be. Jaehyun doesn’t think he’s going to last much longer. His fingers twitch and mind goes blank. He reaches down and tugs on Doyoung’s hair. “I-I’m gunna c--”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Doyoung presses hard into the spot he’s been massaging and it’s more than enough to send Jaehyun hurtling towards his orgasm. He’s not entirely sure what happens after, but when he’s able to focus again, Doyoung’s wiping his hands clean with some tissues.

“Did…you get off?” Jaehyun tries to pull himself back to a seated position. The cheap particle board isn’t the most comfortable surface to bask in post orgasm. Doyoung hums a reply and returns to Jaehyun. Now that most of his blood wasn’t preoccupied with what was going on with his dick, Jaehyun could truly appreciate how beautiful Doyoung is. “I wanted to help with that.”

“Trust me you did,” Doyoung smirks. He offers a hand to Jaehyun and hauls the other man to his feet. Jaehyun leans against him, still catching his breath. “Seems like you enjoyed yourself.”

“Fuck, yeah. I definitely did.” Jaehyun lets himself be lead to the bed. “I  _ really _ wanted to suck your dick though.”

Doyoung laughs and pulls Jaehyun on top of him. “I’m not sure I’m sober enough to get hard again.” Jaehyun stares sadly at their matching flaccid cocks. He traces a finger along the side of Doyoung’s. “You can owe me one.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow in challenge. “You’re gunna voluntarily  _ wait _ to get your dick sucked?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung says easily. His eyes drift close, so slowly it’s obvious he’s fighting to stay awake. “Now, are you going to shut up and sleep or are you gunna leave?”

“Whose room is this even?”

“Does it matter?” Doyoung mutters, eyes closed already. Jaehyun shrugs, forgetting that Doyoung can’t see. “It’s Yuta’s.”

Jaehyun bursts into laughter and settles into Doyoung’s side, enjoying how he fits there. “Isn’t going to kill you for sucking someone off on his desk?”

“Let’s call it payback.” Doyoung’s voice is thick with exhaustion that only comes with an orgasm and Jaehyun has to admit he’s feeling the same. He doesn’t let himself worry about what the next morning will bring. That’s a problem for Future Jaehyun and he’s quite content to leave it for tomorrow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know who i am anymore


End file.
